Terminals such as smart phones and tablets can be used in various application scenarios. When the terminals are under strong light irradiation, readability of words or pictures that are displayed on the terminals may be reduced. The display of the terminals can be improved by applying the readability enhancement method to image frames that are displayed on the terminals.